Chorei à Noite
by 157yrs
Summary: Winry always seemed to have the upper hand when it came to dealing with Edward Elric in an argument. She always won. It never occurred to her that Edward was holding back, or that he might one day want revenge. *old post*


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

Everyone would say that Winry Rockbell had the upper hand when it came to dealing with Edward Elric.

Whenever the two were in some sort of an argument: it was always Winry who came out victorious. Whether it was verbal or physical – she always won. The fact that Edward Elric was superior in strength and possibly intelligence meant nothing. Her wrench was vicious.

It never occurred to Winry that Ed would be holding back for her. Or that he might one day want revenge.

The law of equivalent exchange meant nothing to her. But it did to Edward.

So when on a particular late night in midwinter when Winry called him an idiot and threw her wrench at him; he surprised her by catching it.

After all, no one been home at the time – save for them…

_"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Winry as she backed away from Edward. Inwardly she flinched at the sound of her wrench as it crashed into the wall. He had thrown it. _

_And she was so pretty in the night…_

_She trembled slightly when she got no reply and wearily watched as he slowly advanced upon her. The unfamiliar dark smirk on his face left her numb and unprepared for his new behavior._

_And she had won a lot of fights with that wrench of hers – always hitting him. It was his turn to win…_

_His hand was warm and gentle, but very firm as he clutched her jaw and forced her to look at him. Her lips trembled at his words._

"_Why do you always have to win?" His voice was low and almost hoarse. But his eyes were so unforgiving. She stared at him, dumbstruck by his audacity._

_And she was just asking for it by provoking him…_

_She was so absorbed by his actions that she had no time to process it before she found Edward's warm mouth enveloping hers in the most ruthless kiss she had ever had._

_And he had lost himself…_

_Repeatedly his mouth nipped and licked hers, forcing her lips into parting before invading the inside interior and ravishly exploring her more thoroughly into submission._

_He couldn't help the fact that she was so submissive._

_In a daze, Winry felt him pull back, only to have him grab her upper arms and force her to the couch._

_"Ed, what are y-_

_He was on top of her in an instant. Almost crushing her. The wind was knocked out of her._

_But he wouldn't hit her. Never that._

_"Shut up." And then he was kissing her again, more bruising like than last time. Absently, she felt his hands slide down her stomach, before his thumbs slipped under her shirt to skim. His metal knee shifted suddenly and in a instant Winry felt it grind into her nether regions with incredible pressure._

_She gasped, but Edward ignored her reaction._

_Slowly, he raked his mouth from her lips only to have them travel to her jaw and then finally come to her neck where he peppered her with nips. A hard rhythm started in Ed's knee, echoing unmeasurable ecstasy into Winry who had barely any time to adjust to his strange behavior._

_The build up continued until Winry almost hit the edge, but right before she reached her peak Ed pulled his knee away from her, only to earn a desperate whimper cry from Winry who was hopelessly confused and frustrated.._

_"Take it off." She heard him command in a mumble as he tugged at her shirt._

_His words were enough to shake her from her jumbled state of haze and offer up a little resistance._

_"What? NO I-"_

_Her words were never finished, because at that time Ed chose to bite her in the neck – hard._

_"Either you take it off, or I will." He went on, refusing to leave the bite on her neck as he began to lap at it. Shakily, Winry jerked and moved to push him off her. Edward growled and tried to keep her pinned down. _

_Their heads smacked._

_The last thing Winry saw was Edward's chagrin face before her vision turned to black._

"_And I was winning too."_

Slowly, Winry opened her eyes to find herself on the same couch as last night, only now it was broad daylight.

"I see you've finally woken up." Winry looked over to Pinako with a frown in silent confusion. Raking her brain for anything, Winry's eyes widened with fear and disbelief as the memories of last night came back to her in a flash.

"You've been sleeping there all night. Edward was kind enough to bring you a blanket." Pinako informed her. Winry forced herself not to shake at her words and possible implications.

'_It was only a dream.' _She soothed to herself.

"I'm surprised that Edward was thoughtful enough to bring you the blanket after the spat you two had last night." Pinako mused. Winry mentally shook herself before deciding to go find Ed and apologies, less she have any more of _those_ kind of dreams.

"Where is Ed, by the way?" Asked Winry.

"I'm right here." Replied a male voice. Winry jumped and turned around to find Ed looking passively at her.

"What is it?" He asked, half interested.

Winry looked down knowing that it was now or never.

"I just wanted to say - I'm sorry about last night and all." Ed's eyes widened in surprise, not in the least bit expecting her to apologies. She never said that she was sorry.

Winry shifted uneasily under his gaze, she was very uncomfortable. Absently, Winry scratched her neck and waited for Ed to reply.

After a minute of silence, Ed relaxed and grinned at her.

"No problem, I forgive you." Winry sighed and smiled too as she looked up. Now that the tension was gone she felt alot better.

"Great, now did I sleep in too long or can I still get some breakfast?" She asked airily as she scratched her neck again. Ed shrugged at her question and pointed at Pinako, who then signaled Winry into the kitchen.

Quietly, Ed slipped away to read a book and thankfully, Winry let him go this time. She wasn't at all used to apologizing to him, but at the same time she didn't want anymore nightmares. Aggravated, Winry sighed loudly and itched her neck again.

"Stop scratching, Winry. Your skin looks." Pinako scolded.

"What, do I have a rash?" She asked irritably with a hint of sarcasm. Picking up one of the breakfast pans in the kitchen, Winry studied her distorted reflection. What she saw made her go deathly pale.

There on her neck was a small splotch of a scab. It was a... she couldn't even think the word. Closing her eyes, Winry fought off the memory of last night...

_"Take it off." She heard him command in a mumble as he tugged at her shirt._

_His words were enough to shake her from her jumbled state of haze and offer up a little resistance._

_"What? NO I-"_

_Her words were never finished, because at that time Ed chose to bite her in the neck – hard._

"No." Winry whimpered to herself.

Back in the other room, Edward looked up from his book and broke into dark smirk.


End file.
